Cant Help But Wait
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU Major PiperLeo. Stuck in an abusive relationship, not wanting a way out. Not until he came around showing her a better way. PLease Read and Review! YES THIS IS AN UPDATE NO YOUR EYES ARE NOT DECEIVING YOU
1. Chapter 1

**Cant Help But Wait**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Stuck in an abusive relationship and not wanting out, not until he came into the picture.**

**Authors Note: I am back, yes I am still alive and not dead. My internet is finally fixed and I am a senior getting ready for the world outside of high school so I thought a new story would be a good thing. Please review.**

**Chapter One**

_Being back home never felt so great._

Fresh out of Med School and eager to work, Leo Wyatt walked the long white halls of San Francisco Memorial with a long white trench coat in his left hand and a small file containing his transfer paper.

Being a doctor was always a dream of his, helping people was something he was always good at. His mother said he had a healing touch as a child and it was so amazing that it followed him around all this time.

As he walked pass the receptionist, someone called his name from behind.

"Dr. Wyatt, Welcome the hospital's staff, I am Candace Mitchell."

"Oh, you work in OBGYN, nice to meet you and thank you very much." Leo said as he extended his hand and shook the lady's hand which was very soft compared to his.

"Well Dr. Blake is waiting for you on the 3rd floor in the Psych Unit." She said with a smile.

"Thanks again." Leo said as he watched her walk away. The swaying of her hips had him hypnotized for a moment. Girls at college were nothing like that and he needed the exposure.

As Leo walked through the Psych unit, he passed people with all sorts of medical disorders which made his heart heavy. Suddenly he heard a child crying in the west end of the room. He debated whether to go over there or not and his better half eventually won.

As he walked over to the girl he fought over what he should say to calm her down, but he was pulled out of his train of thought by a woman calming the child down. Suddenly he was frozen.

Her long chocolate hair was pulled together in a pony tail but the remainder of it flow down her back in waves. He watched as she comforted the little girl who was now hugging a rugged teddy bear close to her chest.

"It's her Wuvey." She said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh." He said looking a bit dazed.

"This is her Wuvey; she won't stop crying until she has him close to her." She said as she stood up from the little girl and looked towards him. She had a petite body but was curved in all the right places.

"You seem to know her well; I'm Dr. Wyatt, the new neurosurgeon." Leo said.

"I know, I'm Piper, the Psych Unit's pediatrician." Piper said as she shook his hand. A quick spark was felt but the two quickly threw away the thought. For a moment they were staring at each other until a voice broke through the room.

"Dr. Wyatt, it's an honor to finally meet you. I am Dr. Roger Blake." Roger said as he walked over to Leo giving him a firm hand shake. At this moment, Piper decided to sneak back to her work. While Roger was talking Leo caught a glimpse of her long hair go around the corner. "Hello are you listening to me?"

"Yea sorry zoned out for moment. Who is she?" Leo asked referring to Piper.

"That my friend was Piper the pediatrician." Roger said with a bit of pride underlining his voice which Leo didn't seem to notice.

"Wow she is something isn't she." Leo said as he babbled on.

"I guess so. Well enough chit chat lets get this show on the road." Roger said as he led Leo out of the room with thoughts of seeing the pediatrician a lot sooner than later.

**Ok this is a start, there is nothing much happening in this chapter but I hope you guys like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Cant Help But Wait**

******AU Major PiperLeo. Stuck in an abusive relationship and not wanting out, not until he came into the picture.**

******Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the first chapter, it really motivates me. Here is another installment of the story.**

******Chapter Two**

After a day of lectures from Dr. Blake, Leo felt very hungry and exhausted. He changed out of his work clothes which he placed in his little locker in the staff room and decided to head out to the nearest fast food joint to get some dinner.

"Burger Mansion, known for its extensive library of Mega Burger Eating champions around the state." Leo read from the sign in front of the building. The secretary from the hospital suggested this to be an excellent place to get a greasy burger as she put it.

Leo walked into the building; it was decorated with pictures of people who he supposed was the champions. As he walked up to the counter to make an order, he heard a voice come from the side of him where the guys were watching basketball.

"Come on defense, oh man." She said.

"This is their worse season yet." Leo said as he sat next to her. She was just as he remembered her from a few hours ago.

"Yea I know. Joe give me another Guineas will ya?" Piper said as she flipped her hair from the front of her face where it was blocking her view. She turned to the person she was talking to and smiled. "Hey Dr. Wyatt."

"Please, call me Leo." Leo said. "So you watch College Basketball?"

"Yea my little brother is the forward for the Chicago Nights." Piper said. (I made that team up.)

"Oh is he any good."

"Of course he is I taught him everything he knows." Piper said as she took a swig from her beer that was resting on the table top.

"Well that can't be much." Leo said as Piper gave him a dirty look. "I mean he would need some more knowledge of the game from a coach or something."

"Are you insulting my basketball skills as a woman, Dr. Wyatt?"

"No, I am not and it's Leo." Leo said. God he couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Joe." Piper shouted. "Give me two Mega Burger Challenges." Piper said as she smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Leo asked a bit nervous.

"You and I are going to take the Mega Burger Challenge and I will prove to you that women can do everything twice as good as men." She said as she started to fix the bib they handed her and Leo.

"No, I mean that is uncalled for and that is not what I meant." Leo said as he stammered over his words.

"What's that? Chicken." Piper said as she began taunting him. She could see that she was getting him and he abruptly stopped her by taking the bib out of her hand.

Joe came before them and placed two gigantic 3lb burgers placed between 2 slices of the biggest burger buns Leo had ever seen.

"Here are the rules," Joe said as he paused, "there are no rules, first one finish the whole burger wins. Go."

Leo grabbed the burger very quickly and took the biggest bite he could and stopped to chew it. While doing this he took a glance at Piper and was shocked. She was taking bites from round the burger and was halfway finish. Everyone who was sitting down in the place was now standing around the two of them cheering Piper on. Leo looked back to his burger and quickly tried to catch up with Piper but was too late.

"Done." Piper said as she rest her glass on the table. Leo looked up from his plate with a mouthful completely surprised. She beat him.

"Great job Piper, that's a personal best." Joe said as he began to clean up.

"What do you mean personal best?" Leo asked as he swallowed the last bite he had in his mouth.

"Piper is a 10 time champion of the challenge."

"Wait, you tricked me. How was I suppose to know you were a champion?" Leo said in amazement.

"You never asked." Piper said smiling as she turned her attention back to the television.

_

* * *

Piper walked into the house a bit after 8 pm as quietly as possible. After leaving the burger joint she had decided to visit her mother in the nursing home. As she tried to creep up the stairs in the dark house she heard a gruff voice coming from the family room._

"_What are you doing home so late?" _

"_What do you mean? 8o'Clock is not late." Piper said._

"_It is when your shift ending at 4." The person said as he walked up to her._

"_Well I went to visit my mother." Piper said as she felt his cold breath on the back on her neck. Even though the room was dark she knew he was looking right at her._

"_Hmm really." He said as he roughly grabbed her hair. "Well I saw you in the Burger Mansion with Leo."_

"_You know I always go there for a snack after work." Piper winced as she felt him tug on her hair._

"_Well what about this morning? I saw the way you looked at him."_

"_Since when do you care what I do?" Piper said out of anger as she felt herself being turned to face him. His fingers started to dig in her flesh._

"_You are my wife, damnit that's why." _

"_Well maybe if you acted that way there would be no need for me to…" Piper said as she felt a hard slap cross her face which sent her flying to the ground._

"_You will never talk to me that way with disrespect again you hear me." He said as he began to apply his pressure on her._

"_I'm sorry, please get up. You are hurting me." Piper said as she began crying. Something happened as he got off her and pulled her up with him. He looked in her eyes which seemed to be glistening. He wiped away the stray tears and gave her a full kiss on her lips. She had no other choice but to oblige to his desire._

******Ok now you have an idea of the story line and a bit of Piper and Leo's characters personality. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Cant Help But Wait**

******AU Major PiperLeo. Stuck in an abusive relationship and not wanting out, not until he came into the picture.**

******Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed on the first chapter, it really motivates me. Here is another installment of the story.**

******Chapter Three**

**Piper slowly opened her eyes as a familiar pain rushed to her head. She slowly turned on her side to the opposite of the bed where a cold empty space was. **

**This is how her life was. He was like a drug to her. So addictive but with a very bad hangover every now and again. She was stuck and wasn't interested in leaving. He was all that she had and she wasn't willing to give him up for a thing in the world because she loved him and she knew that he loved her. That was all she ever needed.**

**Suddenly the scent of bacon and eggs filled the room. He was making her breakfast. Piper slowly dragged herself out of the bed. Instantly pain shot through her body like a lightening bolt. She grabbed her red silk robe and tied around her body and walked into the bathroom.**

**She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like crap and knew how much he hated her looking anything but her best.**

**"It is all worth it." Piper said to the unfamiliar stranger staring at her through the mirror.**

**Leo walked into his office with a little pep in his step. After having a restless night of sleep he managed to have one of his brightest smile on his faces. Today he decided to ask Piper out on an official date. After yesterday, he was intrigued by her in fascinating way and he just needed to get to know her better. Although he was very good looking he always had a problem at times keeping a steady girlfriend. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that most college girls aren't really interested in those long serious relationships.**

**Well he wasn't sure if he was that serious about Piper but he knew that interested in finding out. Leo walked down the long white corridors towards Piper's office. As he stood in front of the door thinking of how he would ask her out overheard some voices coming out of the room.**

**"So what happened to you again?" Dr. Roger asked.**

**"I was playing some tennis with my sisters yesterday, you know how bad I am at some sports." Piper said as if she had rehearsed it. **

**Leo stood at the door listening. What had happened to Piper? He thought. Suddenly the door abruptly opened revealing his co-worked Dr. Blake who looked a bit surprised to see Leo.**

**"Leo what brings you up this way?" Dr. Blake asked looking a bit from Leo to the close door behind him.**

**"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if Piper was in." Leo replied.**

**"Well she isn't feeling very well; you know had a tennis accident." Dr. Blake said in a fake concern which Leo didn't happen to pick up.**

**"That sounds so sad I guess I will talk to her later than." Leo said as he started to walk away but suddenly stopped. "Hey do you want to get a drink after work?"**

**"Sure just pass by my office when you are ready." He said as he quickly walked away.**

**The two men sat in Hal's drinking like a couple of old war buddies in at a small table in the middle of the room laughing hysterically.**

**"Why are we laughing?" Leo slurred over the music. Roger seemed to have to stop his laughing to think.**

**"Who knows?" Roger said as he started laughing again. Suddenly Roger was on the floor on top of a broken chair with a group of people standing above him shaking their head.**

**"Poor guy is drunk again. Hey one of you guys call the girl again to come get him will ya?" the bartender said as he along with another man helped Roger to his feet.**

**"I gotta get going." Leo said as he picked up his jacket and casually walked out of the bar after placing a tip on the table. Once Leo was out of the door, a man came from behind the kitchen with a handset in his hand.**

**"Piper said that she is on her way."**

******I know it is a bit short but I don't want to rush everything to much. Tell me what you thought of this chapter please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cant Help But Wait**

**AU Major PiperLeo. Stuck in an abusive relationship and not wanting out, not until he came into the picture.**

**Author's Note: So I am not going to go into the whole I am sorry for not updating thing, cause it would just end up being longer than the actual chapter. But here is an update and hopefully I will get you guys another chapter soon, as long as I see people are still interested in the story or even my writing. Thanks for those who have read it so far. Enjoy**

Leo stumbled outside of the bar as best as he could. He didn't make it that far because unfortunately the alcohol was getting the best of him. _Damn liquor. _he swore under his breath. It was not like him to drink that much especially on a weekday, lucky for him he was working evenings at the hospital this week so he didn't need to worry about it much. Summing up as much strength as he could, he finally approached the parking lot where his car had been parked. Knowing he was not in any position to be driving, he simply adjusted the drivers seat into a makeshift bed and drifted to sleep. He knew he would pay for it in the morning but he didn't care, his mind was too far gone.

_If only this was the day time, I would march up to Piper and ask her out!_ he mumbled to himself as he started to drift off to bed with thoughts of the young female ever present.

* * *

Piper pulled up to the local pub and inwardly sighed. She had received "the call" that Roger had too much to drink, again. Walking towards the door she saw a familiar figure leaning against the frame.

"Hey guys its Piper!" The bartender along with a few other guests shook their head at Roger's loud outburst. Suddenly 2 other guys appeared next to him trying to get him to stand straight by causing him to balance on their shoulders.

Piper shook her head at the sight before her but it wasn't anything too new. Roger would go out with friends and somehow always manage to be the dumb one to drink more than his liver could handle which would end with the barkeep calling her and she having to rescue him, whatever state he was in. She shook her head as she watched the 2 guys help her husband to her black jeep. "Thanks guys" she said as they placed him inside.

"Anytime Piper, I think you should try to get him a dog tag or something with your number on it cause if it were anywhere else, he would probably be sleeping on the streets tonight." One of the guys said jokingly. "Take care buddy and you get some rest."

Piper hopped in the car and started the ignition. She looked over at the man lying in the backseat; he looked so tired and beaten. It seemed like he was a completely different person than the man she once loved, the man who would buy her things just because, the one who would lose hours of sleep just to figure out new ways to tell her that he loved her. Unfortunately those days were gone; guess at some point the water usually runs dry.

"Hey Pip" Piper heard coming from the backseat before she was able to reply he continued, "I was drinking with your new BOYFRIEND tonight and you know what, I don't like him." Piper gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter at the words. _Leo was there, I wonder if he saw me, or if he is okay. _Piper reassured herself that he was fine, he seemed to be quite a responsible man and driving home drunk just did not seem like his style. She made a mental note to pay him a visit tomorrow at work. "If he thinks he can come in and try to steal away my girl he has a..." Piper looked back to see a snoring Roger. Upon reaching their house, Piper used as much strength as she had to carry his stiff body to the living room. If you had seen the site yourself you would not believe it.

Ensuring that he was as comfortable as he could be, she closed up the house and headed back upstairs to her room. She would deal with him in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Piper was up bright and early making breakfast like she usually would. She knew that Roger wouldn't be up no time soon, so she left his portion in the microwave as she finished getting ready for work. Looking outside in their yard, she realized that Roger had taken his car last night when he went drinking. Torn between taking her car and leaving it to pick up his, she decided within herself that it would be easier to just get a cab and pick up his. Being content with everything in order at home, she got her stuff and headed out the door for what would seem to be a very long day.

* * *

20 minutes later she was walking around the parking lot behind the bar where Roger was drinking. Spotting the gray convertible she walked over swiftly clicking the unlock button on the keys. _Beep beep_. The sound the car roared in the empty parking lot, or at least she thought.

In the red BMW a few cars down, Leo was awaken by the beeping car. He had always been such a light sleeper and was surprised he had made it this long through the night without getting up. He sat forward in his seat and tried to start the car when he found himself grabbing his head, _Damn hangover, going back down_. He thought to himself as he resumed his previous position. _Coffee, that will make everything better. _Seeing that he was going nowhere he decided to get out and roam around for a nearby cafe or something, somewhere he could get some coffee.

Piper still fiddling with the car seat attempted to peer over the steering wheel out the window. She always had trouble adjusting his car seat to her liking; it was damn near impossible for her to drive with it as is, he was a little over 6 feet and she was a mere 5 feet 4. Just when she was about ready to pull off, she saw a familiar figure walking in front of the car. Not being able to control herself she peered out the window and called a name that caused the individual to stop dead in his tracks.

"Leo?"

**Here is another chapter guys, I am dedicating it to my roommate Dana, who stumbled across my stories and begged me to finish em. I will update and attempt to finish it as long as you guys will have me. **

**So leave me a review, I am looking forward to it :)**


End file.
